Love Is Boundless
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When two Amarian forced to marry crash land on Earth behind the Grant Mansion, they are accepted by the family and Bones helps his mate, Luna, see that he truly loves her. Done as a request for blueamulet888. :)


**blueamulet88, who owns Bones and Luna, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Apollo, and Zeus.**

* * *

**Love Is Boundless**

Ben sighed as he sat on the couch with Rachel. "It just been super quiet lately," he said to her.

"While that is normally a good thing, it could mean our enemies are plotting something," she said with a nod.

"I think you two are worrying too much," said Chromastone as he walked into the room.

"We should enjoy the quiet while it lasts," Apollo said.

Rachel smiled. "You're right," she said. "We should."

Ben sighed again, but also nodded. He suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and turned to find Zeus was behind him and the green-and-white eyed Celestialsapien looked mischievous. "If you're so bored, Ben, we can rectify that," he said, playfully poking the boy's underarms.

The hero yelped and jumped away, but Chromastone caught him, smirking. "That's not a bad idea," he said.

Apollo chuckled. "Let's get him," he said playfully.

Rachel smiled before the computers began beeping like crazy. Jumping across the room, she began typing and her eyes widened at what she saw. "Guys, we've got something big incoming!" She said urgently. "It's going to crash into the meadow!"

Ben immediately squirmed away from Chromastone, who let him go. "How big is it?" He asked.

Rachel called it up on the viewing screen and the boy's eyes widened. "It's not an Incursean ship, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, but it's a big ship," she said. "Looks to be roughly the size of Tetrax's ship, maybe bigger."

"We better let the To'Kustars know," Chromastone said.

Rachel immediately called the giant aliens, who grew alarmed at hearing a ship was on a trajectory to crash above them. "Better reinforce the shields," Way Big said.

"On it," the young woman said, doing so.

Zeus placed a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, come with us," he said. "There maybe someone injured on that ship."

The boy nodded, running outside with Zeus, Apollo, and Chromastone right behind him. They arrived in the meadow just in time to see the ship streaking down from the sky. "Get down!" Apollo cried out as they dove down behind some rocks, Chromastone covering Ben to keep the boy safe.

An Earth-shaking explosion hit moments later that rattled them for a bit until everything became calm and they looked to see the ship was badly damaged, yet was still in one piece. "It held together?" Ben asked.

"It must be made of a material that isn't easy to break but does dent under extreme pressure," Chromastone said.

Zeus' eyes widened as he scanned the ship. "There's two people inside," he said. "And there of a race that no one has seen or heard of in many thousands of years."

Apollo's eyes widened. "Father, you mean...they are Amarian?" He asked. "The immortal aliens like ourselves?"

"The same," the elder Celestialsapien said. "They're trapped in the ship and appear to be in stasis."

Ben stood up, seeing the door was damaged badly. "Maybe I can get that door open," he said, dialing his aliens before selecting Goop, as the polymorph could get into tight spots easily.

"Good idea," Chromastone said as Apollo and Zeus doused the flames that had started up around the crash site. Ben moved quickly as Goop, getting the door off and gazing down at the two beings, noting one looked human and the other looked like a Great Dane in humanoid form.

"Guys, are you sure they're aliens?" He asked. "Because they look human, although the guy looks like a Great Dane."

"The Amarian appear like humans or whatever they choose," Apollo said. "But they are immortal and have great power."

Ben looked unsure. "Not as powerful as Celestialsapiens though, right?" He asked.

"No, but close," Zeus said soothingly. "Are they hurt, Ben?"

"Doesn't look like it," the hero said, reverting back to his human form. "But I don't know how to open the stasis pods."

Chromastone went inside and looked at the controls. "These are highly advanced," he said. "Zeus, we might need you and Apollo to break these open."

The two Celestialsapiens did so and lifted the two out of the stasis pods. "A male and female," Zeus said before seeing a ring around the female's finger. "Looks like they're mates."

"Wonder what they were doing so far from their homeworld?" Apollo said.

"Guess we won't know until they wake up," Ben said.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Rachel was sitting by the female alien when she heard groaning and saw the woman open her eyes and look around. "Hey," the owner of the Grant Mansion said softly, making the other woman look at her and her eyes went wide, which Rachel noticed. "It's okay. I won't hurt you," she said soothingly. "You and your mate are safe here."

The woman looked at her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rachel Jocklin, owner of the Grant Mansion, where you currently are," the young woman said. "Your ship crashed into the meadow behind the house."

"Rachel Jocklin?" The Amarian repeated before looking relieved. "The one who gives aliens refuge and fights against those that would seek to hurt aliens."

"The same one," Rachel said with a smile. "What's your name?"

The woman looked a bit bashful. "Luna," she said. "I'm an immortal mage-human hybrid of the Amarian race."

"Mage-human? You mean like magic?" The young woman asked.

"Yes," Luna said. "My mate's and my abilities are strongest when the moon is full."

Rachel blinked. "Wow," she said. "Just when I think I've seen everything."

Luna giggled a little, at ease with the young woman before she looked worried. "My mate...is he alright?"

The owner of the Grant Mansion nodded. "Follow me," she said.

Frankenstrike looked up as they came in and he smiled. "He just woke up," he said, gesturing to where the male was.

"Bones," Luna said in relief, glad he was okay.

He looked up as she spoke. "Luna," he said, his eyes filled with love as he got up and hugged her. "I'm glad you're alright, my love."

Frankenstrike and Rachel noticed how Luna seemed very nervous about the embrace, though she returned it. They looked at each other before nodding, looking to learn more about their visitors.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Rachel was wide-eyed as she listened to Zeus as he explained more about the Amarian. "So Bones is a shifter with an ability called Protective Darkness and Luna has an ability called Shadow Magic?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "They were recently forced to marry for the sake of their kingdoms, though it seems that Bones really loves Luna."

"But she seems really shy and nervous when he shows her affection," the young woman said. "Maybe she's never been in a relationship before."

"That would explain it," he said. "She hasn't had a chance to fall in love and having been forced to marry, she doesn't know how to feel about it."

Just then, Bones came in, his pitch-black hair and bright blue eyes standing out and looking very handsome. He looked at Rachel. "Ah, Miss Rachel, I was hoping to talk to you," he said.

She stood up. "Yes?" She asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," he said. "But...I need some advice."

Zeus smiled gently. "I'll go check the perimeter," he said, discreetly excusing himself.

Rachel sat down and gestured to Bones to have a seat. "What can I help you with?" She asked him gently.

He looked at her. "It's about Luna," he said. "I truly love her, despite the forced marriage, but...she's so nervous whenever I show her affection and she's very humble, which I love about her, but...I'm worried about her because I want to show her love and affection as you and your husband-to-be do."

The young woman saw the issue. Bones wanted to show Luna how much he loved her, but was respectful of her fears, yet he wanted to help her past those fears. "You're a good mate to her to understand and want to help her past her fears," she said to him before smiling. "You know, Rook was the same way to me when we first met."

Seeing he was listening, she continued. "I was unsure about affection too after having my heart broken by a guy that I thought loved me, but was really abusing me emotionally and psychologically," she said. "When I first met Rook, I had slipped on a wet floor and crashed into him, knocking him over with me."

Bones winced sympathetically. "Ouch," he said.

"Yeah," she said. "I was so embarrassed and afraid that I ran away, but Rook followed me to make sure I was alright and despite me being unsure, he stuck by me." She smiled. "He gained my trust when we sparring one day and he kissed me. I was still unsure a bit, but I trusted him and then, not long after, he bought the Grant Mansion so that our friends wouldn't lose their home and he asked me to marry him."

He nodded. "You both had time to get to know each other," he said softly before looking down. "I wish Luna and I had had that."

Rachel smiled. "Actually, you do now," she said, making him look at her. "I can see that you love her, Bones, but why don't you spend some time with Luna? Get to know her. Reassure her that you love her for her. And show her small bits of affection."

"Small bits of affection?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling again. "Like flowers, candy, maybe a poem," she explained. "Or get her something she really likes."

Bones looked thoughtful before nodding and standing up, smiling. "You are truly wise, Miss Rachel," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Later on, as she was making dinner, Luna came into the kitchen, spying her and looking relieved. "Miss Rachel?" She asked.

Rachel paused in chopping up carrots. "Yes, Luna?" She asked.

The mage-human hybrid looked nervous. "Um, forgive me if this is rude, but...I noticed how you and Rook are very comfortable around each other and enjoy affection from one another," she said.

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "Rook is the love of my life," she said. "And very affectionate."

"But...how can you enjoy so much affection? Doesn't it...make you feel uncomfortable?"

Rachel saw where this was going and she turned to Luna with a smile. "Well, it did when Rook and I first met," she said. "But he's a gentleman towards me and doesn't push me to do anything I'm uncomfortable with."

Luna sighed and the young woman looked at her. "Is this about Bones?" She asked gently.

"Yes," she said, looking at her ring. "I...I just don't know if...I should let him into my heart."

Rachel gave her a gentle smile. "You're unsure of him because you don't know what it's like to fall in love?" She asked gently.

Luna nodded. "How do I learn to trust him?" She asked.

"Well, you need to give him a chance to earn your trust," the young woman said gently, smiling again. "What do you like about him?"

The mage-human hybrid looked a little taken aback by the question, but then grew thoughtful. "Well, he's respectful of me," she said. "He's strong and brave. He actually got me into my stasis pod before guiding the ship to crash before getting into his own stasis pod."

Rachel smiled. "He was willing to lay his life down for you," she said. "That means he loves you very much."

Luna looked at her. "How do you know?" She asked softly.

The young woman smiled. "To make sure that someone is safe and not caring about your own safety is not only called courage, but also love," she said. "Plus he knows you're uncertain about affection and respects you."

"But...how can he love me when we were forced to get married?" The Amarian asked. "Not only that...he's never even seen my real form."

Rachel tilted her head curiously. "Your real form?" She asked gently.

Luna lifted away the moon necklace that she wore around her neck and her blonde hair became a dark blue while her eyes went from a light blue to a bright blue. She looked at Rachel. "I wear this necklace to hide my appearance," she said.

"Why?" The young woman asked. "You look lovely, hon."

Luna ducked her head in embarrassment and it hit Rachel. "You're self-conscious about your eyes and hair," she said gently.

The hybrid nodded. "Yes," she said.

Rachel suddenly looked up and gasped in shock. "Bones!" She said in surprise.

Luna gasped and whirled in surprise, putting her necklace back on and looking very embarrassed.

Bones stood there in surprise before clearing his throat. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you two," he said. "I was looking for you, Luna."

She blushed, looking like she wanted to escape. She heard Bones come closer and he gently tilted her chin up with a gentle hand, gazing at her lovingly. "Oh, Luna," he said, pulling her into a gentle hug. "Shh, it's alright."

Rachel smiled and turned back to chopping carrots, putting them in the pot that was on the stove. Bones looked at her. "Um, Miss Rachel? Might Luna and I have the backyard to ourselves for a bit?" He asked.

"Go ahead," she said with a smile. "I think it's going to be a full moon tonight."

Nodding, Bones gently guided Luna to the back porch, gently pulling her down the stairs and they were soon standing in the middle of the yard. "Luna," he said, gently brushing some of her hair away from her face. "How did I get so lucky to be married to a lovely lady?"

She looked down, but he gently tilted her chin back up to look at him. "Luna, don't be afraid," he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you."

Luna sniffled before looking at him. "Bones...do you really like me?" She asked.

He looked at her. "Luna, I not only like you, I love you," he said. "I know we were forced to marry for the sake of our kingdoms, but I do truly love you."

She looked up at him. "Is that why you're always showing me affection?" She asked.

"Well, yes," he admitted. "That and because I want you to always feel beautiful."

"But...I'm not," she said, looking very embarrassed now. "You saw what I look like."

He gently grasped the necklace she wore. "May I see?" He asked gently.

Surprised that he asked first, she nodded and he gently removed the necklace, allowing her real features to be exposed and he smiled at her. "Wow," he breathed in awe. "You're beautiful."

She ducked her head, feeling him gently tilt her chin up again and he was smiling. "Luna, may I kiss you?" He asked.

Luna didn't know what to say before she gulped. "I...I don't know how," she admitted.

Bones cupped the left side of her face with his hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly over her cheek. "Can I show you how?' He asked gently.

She looked up into his blue eyes and was amazed by the love in them. Swallowing, she nodded and felt him pull her closer, to which she looked more nervous. "Be gentle?" She pleaded.

"Of course," he said soothingly. "I won't hurt you, Luna."

With that, his mouth covered her mouth gently and his eyes closed in bliss. Luna stood still for a moment before cautiously pressing her lips more into his, hearing him hum in response and rub her back, which she took as a good sign.

Bones softly broke the kiss and looked at her with a smile. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded before looking at him. "That was a kiss?" She asked.

He nodded. "Was it okay?" He asked, wanting to be sure she was alright that he had kissed her.

Luna looked up at him and noted how he held her so gently. She gazed deeper into his eyes and she had a thought. "Kiss me again when the full moon is high," she said. "Out here, tonight."

He nodded. "I'll be here," he promised.

She nodded and walked away, but turned and gave him a smile, deciding to leave her necklace with him for the time being. _Is this what it's like to fall for someone? _She asked herself.

"Luna? You okay?" Rachel asked as she came out of the kitchen.

The hybrid smiled. "Yes," she said. "I...I think I might be falling for Bones."

Rachel smiled, taking this as a good sign.

* * *

_Later that night..._

Luna headed outside, smiling as she saw Bones there and he lit up when he saw her. "Luna," he said, holding out his arms to her.

She went up to him and let him pull her close. "Bones," she said. "Do you truly love me?"

"Yes," he said. "Beyond the universe and back."

She smiled at him before gasping as he held her closer. "Luna, I know you're unsure about affection, but please...let me show you that you don't have to be afraid of it," he said. "I'll never hurt you or push you into anything you're not comfortable with."

She was beginning to believe him and felt her Shadow Ability begin to rise up. Bones smiled as his Protective Darkness kicked in and the two abilities melded together in a beautiful way, seeming to compliment each other. The moon then shone down on them, a beam hitting Luna's ring and making it sparkle. She looked at the ring in surprise, not knowing that it would do that in the moonlight. "It's a moon love ring," Bones explained to her. "When it sparkles in the light of the full moon, it means the one you're with loves you very much."

She looked at him, seeing his eyes shine brighter in the moonlight and her own eyes shone as she could see he meant every word and not only that, moon love rings were very special to their species as only the males who truly loved their brides could give such rings to them. She smiled. "I believe you, Bones," she said. "You've done everything to prove how much you love me."

He smiled. "And I'm willing to earn your love and trust, Luna," he said. "I don't care how long it takes. I'll love you forever."

That sealed it for her and she smiled. "Did I tell you to kiss me under the full moon?" She asked teasingly.

He grinned. "That you did," he said. "May I?"

She nodded and he kissed her, surprised when she boldly kissed him back, holding onto him as he held onto her. After a bit, they gently broke the kiss and Luna smiled up at Bones. "I love you, Bones," she said to him. "You've been so patient with me. And loving. And you've shown me affection is nothing to be afraid of."

He smiled. "Because love is boundless, Luna," he said, holding her close. "I love you, Luna. Forever and ever."

She smiled. "Forever and ever," she said before they kissed again, the moonlight washing over them as they fell deeper in love.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
